Llámalo destino
by Love Sex and other drugs
Summary: Tenía el pelo largo y de un color rubio vivo, sus mechones caían esparcidos por su espalda. Una bufanda color blanca le cubría todo el cuello. Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron esos ojos azules, atentos y con misterio, escondían una gran historia, seguro.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, este es un fanfic un poco raro a los que normalmente escribo, pero creo que puede salir bien. El caso es que espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y os guste. Un beso. **

* * *

**Prólogo. **

_Día 1._

_Y bueno, finalmente lo he hecho, por eso estoy escribiendo esto. Visité a la Dra. Jones, -_que por cierto no es como me la imaginaba_-después de una intensa hora acabó dándole la razón a Gibby, quien insistió en acompañarme y esperarme en la sala de espera. _

_Escribir un diario. A Gibby le funcionó, ¿por qué a mi no? _

_Me dijo que expresara mis sentimientos en este libro de hojas blancas, pero si apenas sé lo que siento, ¿cómo voy a expresarlo en papel?. Me recomendó escribir mi historia, lo que me pasó, lo que me llevó a estar triste, pero no sé ni siquiera como contarlo, no sé si quiero recordarlo. _

_Aclaro que esto no me gusta nada, me parece una chorrada, pero supongo que es "algo" si lo recomiendan profesionales, ¿no?. _

_Ella era mi vida y ya no está aquí. Pasamos de ser todo a nada. Yo la quise más que nada, incluso creo, no, sé que la quiero aún, pero sé que no volveremos nunca más. Éramos totalmente opuestos, pero desde que la vi por primera vez me enamoré, antes de conocerla, antes de poderla decir una palabra. _

_¿Tal vez un error del destino separarnos? Puede. El destino me hizo enamorarme de ella a primera vista para después quitármela sin piedad._

_Tenía el pelo largo y de un color rubio vivo, sus mechones caían esparcidos por su espalda. Una bufanda de color blanca le cubría todo el cuello. Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron esos ojos color mar, atentos y con misterio, escondían una gran historia, seguro. En fin, parecía un ángel, me imaginaba a una chica dulce y amable detrás de esa barrera física, pero… me equivoqué completamente.-_Cada vez que la conocía más, un nuevo descubrimiento sobre ella aparecía. Era un libro abierto.

_Definitivamente, la echaba de menos._

-¡Freddie!-se escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos. Él giro rápidamente para ver quien lo llamaba, y se encontró con Gibby-Si quieres venir a Boston es el momento, ¡está apunto de salir el tren, corre!-gritó parándose a coger aire a mitad de camino.

El muchacho sonrió y se levantó del banco donde se encontraba, para dirigirse con su amigo quien estaba bastante alterado. Por una vez, iba a ser libre.


	2. Capítulo 1

-Hazlo.

-No.

-¡Qué lo hagas, Sam!

La rubia la miró con cansancio. Carly se encontraba desesperada para que su amiga firmara la maldita solicitud para la universidad. La habían completado juntas un mes antes, estaba todo preparado, lo único que faltaba era que Sam lo firmara , pero se negaba rotundamente.

-No-repitió con naturalidad.

La morena la echó una mirada asesina y se giró enfurecida, no entendía porqué su amiga estaba haciendo esto. Había pasado ya semanas desde su ruptura con Freddie y esto le frustraba mucho .

-Supéralo Sam-dijo seria mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos-¡Qué no vayas a la universidad no significa que volverás con Freddie, ni que él volverá!

Segundos después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela. Desde que rompieron aún se habían atrevido de hablar de él, pero al ser su mejor amiga se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y que él era la razón de su depresión.

La rubia la miró sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Lo siento, Sam, yo no he querido decir eso…-empezó a susurrar disculpándose.

-No importa-contestó la rubia levantándose del sofá-No te excuses. Tienes razón. Fui idiota.

-No, de verdad, lo siento..-intentó detener a su amiga, quien se disponía a abandonar el apartamento.

-Déjalo Carly-fueron las únicas palabras que articuló mientras seguía andando hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Sam-cogió de su muñeca y se puso la mano en la frente-No he tenido que decir eso, perdón.

-Carly, no quiero ir a esa universidad-respondió ladeando la cabeza y volviendo a su antiguo lugar mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-¿Y a cuál quieres ir?-preguntó la morena confundida-Creía que las dos la enviaríamos a la misma, para estudiar juntas y todo eso..

-No quiero ir a la universidad, a ninguna.

Carly abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella confesión. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, intentando que reaccionara y analizara sus palabras.

-Sam, tu educación es importante-intentó explicar su amiga-¿qué piensas hacer en la vida?

-¿Sinceramente? No lo sé.

-Piénsalo bien, porque esto es una gran decisión.

-Nunca se me dio bien elegir cosas importantes-murmuró la rubia-Sé que elija lo que elija me equivocaré. Ya lo puedes comprobar con Freddie..

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-siguió intentando convencer la morena-Puedes llegar a ser una persona importante, Sam. Vales mucho.

-Me voy a casa-finalizó la conversación levantándose y abriendo la puerta-Adiós Carls.

-Adiós.

Sabía que era inútil detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón. Ella había tomado su decisión, y eso no pudo hacer que Carly se sintiera peor. Se sentía culpable y sola. Sus mejores amigos se habían ido a Boston, y Sam era como si no estuviera. Todo se estaba marchando lentamente, y eso la irritaba.

-¡Mierda!-chilló tapándose la cara con sus manos-Esto no debería de estar pasando así, no.

Separó sus manos y miró hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba su móvil sonando suavemente. Una canción country inundaba el ambienta de la sala. Era la de _Folsom Prision Blues _de Johnny Cash.

Suspiró resignada y se levantó para ver quien era quien la llamaba. Al ver la pantalla del teléfono sintió un millón de sentimientos recorrer por su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente contestó eligiendo uno.

-¿A ti que te pasa?-gritó fuertemente en un tono enfadado.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que finalmente la otra persona contestó después de un leve suspiro.

-Hola Carly, ¿qué tal todo?-preguntó Freddie desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-¿Cómo que "hola Carly"?-siguió con la misma ira en su cuerpo mientras andaba en círculos por el salón-¿dónde estás? ¿está Gibby contigo?

-Sí, está durmiendo, estoy a punto de llegar a Boston-dijo la otra voz temblorosa- Pareces enfadada..

-¡Enfadada no, furiosa!-gritó en un tono más elevado-¿cómo se os ocurre iros en este momento? ¡solo eres un cobarde que no quiere enfrentarse a la realidad!

-¿Yo soy el cobarde? ¡Ella fue la que necesitaba su _espacio_!-gritó el castaño desde el tren.

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió Carly-Como no querías afrontar tus miedos decidiste marcharte, ¿verdad?, pensarías que así todo se olvidaría, pero no. ¡Sam está fatal por tu culpa! ¡No quiere ir a la universidad ya!

El castaño sintió como si le estrujaran el estómago. Deseaba preguntar por Sam, saber como está, intentar hablar con ella y poder arreglarlo todo, pero sabía que era imposible. Al oír las palabras de su amiga abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no quiere ir a la universidad?-preguntó sin entender nada-Creía que iríais juntas a Brown, Sam consiguió tener más de la nota media.

-Lo sé, pero está tan deprimida que dice que no va a ir a ninguna, que no sabe que quiere ser en la vida.

Esta vez Carly parecía más relajada y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de ella.

-Tienes que hacer algo, Carly-pidió Freddie-No puedes dejar que destroce su futuro..

-Como si te importara…

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Freddie. No llamas desde hace un mes, no sabíamos nada de ti. Por un momento creí que te había pasado algo grave, no me podía creer que no me llamaras. Gibby y Brad tampoco tenían ni la más mínima idea. Sam sugirió que era por vergüenza pero yo aposté que no, que pronto lo harías, pero solo me has vuelto a decepcionar. ¡Sabes que de repente de llame tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermano, diciendo que se va a Boston con su mejor amigo! No diste ninguna explicación lógica-la morena lo soltó todo de golpe y segundos después continuó-yo… no me lo esperaba de ti, sinceramente.

Freddie miró fijamente al suelo. Aunque le doliera ella tenía razón, debió decir algo, dar un aviso o por lo menos llamar a Sam para explicárselo. No quería que ella se sintiera así, ella se merecía felicidad y no amargura, y lo peor es que era por su culpa. Solo su culpa.

-Ella fue la que no quiso continuar con nuestra relación. Cuando yo estuve así no le importó, ni a ti tampoco, ¡estaba completamente solo!

-¡No busques eso como defensa! Ella dijo que podríais ser amigos.. ¡no pensó que desaparecerías del mapa de repente!

-Ella no quería ser mi …

-Ella te quería-interrumpió Carly-Y te quiere mucho aunque no lo demuestre, le dolió lo que hizo,creéme. Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer en este momento es desparecer de su vida definitivamente…

-Pero Carly..

-Basta Freddie-volvió a interrumpirlo-Tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste. Déjala ser feliz, por favor. Tengo que colgar. Dale un beso de mi parte a Gibby. Adiós Freddie.

A Freddie no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que su mejor amiga le había colgado. Miró a su amigo, quien dormía tranquilamente y sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y lo más cercano que tenía era un libro con hojas blancas listas para que alguien escribriera en él. Quien mejor que Freddie.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Estoy en el tren, camino a Boston, Gibby se ha quedado dormido hace unos minutos, así que aprovecharé para escribir, estoy convencido que en cuanto se despierte querrá hablar sobre algo para no aburrirse y querrá que le cuente toda mi conversación con Carly que acabo de tener. Me siento prácticamente destrozado, muerto. No entraré en detalles, más adelante lo explicaré todo. Os dejo con mi historia:  
_

"_-_Es una buena idea-afirmó Carly, mi mejor amiga desde tiempos inmemorables.

Ella era una de las pocas personas que más apreciaba y confiaba. En verdad, a parte de mi familia, eran ella y mis dos mejores amigos, Gibby y Brad.

Era el primer año que Carly estudiaba en Ridgway, antes iba a otro instituto junto a Brad, no recuerdo el nombre, pero era británico. Yo la conocía porque era mi vecina y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, y de ahí conocí a Brad. Sentí un ligero enamoramiento durante años hacia Carly, pero esa era otra época, está claro. Ellos eran personas bastantes sociables y debo admitir que me ayudaron mucho desde que les conozco.

-No, no lo es-reafirmé mientras no mostraba ademán de levantarme o hacer algo.

-Amargado-refunfuñó cruzándose de bajos y mirándome de arriba a bajo-No pensé que me harías esto, sinceramente, yo siempre hago todo por ti, y una cosa que te pido y no lo quieres hacer… Además, ya no es tan solo por mi, si no por Brad y Gibby..

-¿Cómo?

-Pobre Gibby, él tan entusiasmado de que por fin iba a una fiesta con sus mejores amigos..-ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro y finalmente me dio la espalda-Cuánto lo siento por él, sinceramente.

Carly era muy buena en eso, en el chantaje emocional. Se le da genial como hacer que una persona se sienta vulnerable y necesitado, aunque si la tienes como amiga nunca viene mal.

-Eso no lo ha dicho Gibby, ¿verdad?-pregunté en un suspiro antes de que ella saliera por la puerta.

Detecté que sonrió.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas?-preguntó en un tono de reto.

Y de repente me encontré delante de una casa, junto con Carly y Gibby. Era enero y hacía frío y viento. Carly buscaba con la mirada a alguien reconocido antes de entrar dentro de la vivienda. Gibby imitó el gesto, aunque dudo que él conociera a alguien a parte de Brad ya que la fiesta era del ex instituto de Carly, y nosotros no conocíamos a nadie.

-¡Ahí está Brad!-gritó estirando el brazo y señalando a alguien entre la multitud a quien yo no reconocí hasta segundos después.

Él también nos vio y se acercó a nosotros a un paso rápido, pero llegamos antes. Brad abrazó a Carly y nos saludó a nosotros, amistosamente como siempre.

-Parece una buena fiesta..-susurré en tono positivo, aunque parecía todo lo contrario, para mi por supuesto.

Varios adolescentes en el jardín fumaban y otros bebían como locos. Dentro de la casa se escuchaba música y por las ventanas se podía ver a varia gente, aunque tampoco exageradamente-normal, era pronto, después notaría el cambio-.

-Entrar-dijo Brad mientras andaba hacía el porche-hace un poco de frío fuera.

Abrió la puerta y rápidamente salió Carly a abrazar a un chico saludar, alto y ojos verdes. Me sorprendió bastante, parecía un cachorro corriendo a por su dueño, como indefenso y buscando su protección. Carly solía ser cariñosa, pero a veces debo admitir que demasiado.

-¡Noel!-saludó fuertemente-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Carly, has venido!-dijo en un tono fuerte y ¿alegre? No sé, costó reconocer lo que quería expresar.

-Mira, ellos son dos amigos, Freddie y Gibby-dijo señalándonos-Son de Ridgway, aunque Freddie también es mi vecino. Les conozco de hace mucho tiempo.

-Genial, estáis en vuestra casa-dijo dejando el vaso que tenía en una mesilla cercana -Divertiros y todos esos rollos.

-¿Ha llego ya Sam?-preguntó Carly rascándose la nuca.

Sam, la famosa Samantha Puckett, Carly siempre me estaba hablando de ella, era su mejor amiga desde siempre. Brad también conocía a Sam, aunque nunca me dio detalles de ella ni nada parecido, siempre evitaba su tema y la describía como una chica difícil. Era una gran amiga suya y dio que a más de uno la sorprendía siempre.

-Sí, llegó ya con Melanie, creo que está hablando con Jack.

-¿Con Jack?-gritó Carly, haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara, y rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela-Está bien.. -nos miró a Gibby y a mi-Ir conociendo la casa y todo eso, Brad, tú y yo busquemos a Sam.

Brad asintió y antes de que pudiera negarme todos se fueron, quedándome una vez más solo, sin Gibby. Dos horas antes me había jurado estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, otra cosa más incumplida.

Lo único que pude hacer era andar fingiendo hacer algo e ir conociendo la casa, bueno, eso o quedarme quieto pareciendo un idiota. Opté por la primera opción.

-¿Te apetece beber algo?-preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Al girarme vi a el chico que Carly había abrazado.. ¿Noel?

-Agua, por favor-respondió siguiéndole.

Entró detrás de una especie de mini-barra y cogió un vaso de plástico, llenándolo de agua embotellada y entregándomela-Un poco soso para una fiesta, ¿no crees?-río en un tono sociable.

-No quiero empezar fuerte-le respondí cogiendo el vaso y dándole un sorbo.

-Si necesitas algo dímelo a mi o a Brad, te ayudaremos-dijo saliendo de la barra-¿Desde cuánto conoces a Carly y Brad?

-Bueno, a Carly desde hace muchos años. Cuando se mudó a Bruswhell Plaza, a Brad hace dos años o así.

-Ah-dijo mirando el vaso que llevaba antes-¿y cómo es Ridgway?

-Bueno, normal, no tiene nada que destaque en él. ¿Vosotros jugáis al fútbol americano?

No sé de donde salió esa pregunta, pero Brad siempre me decía que a cualquier chico le preguntase eso para sacar un tema. Me sentí realmente estúpido, ¿qué me importaba a mi eso?.

-Sí, aunque yo no-dijo riendo-nuestro equipo es de béisbol.

-Que divertido, siempre quise jugar al béisbol.

-¿Enserio?. Una vez que tienes práctica es fácil, deberías probarlo, te divertirías-sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy a arriba, adiós Freddie. Un gusto conocerte.. -dijo mientras se alejaba-Cualquier cosa.. Pregúntame.

Asentí y me giré, observando el salón. Estaba más lleno que antes, habían más personas en la sala y más ruido se provocaba. Un chico exclamó a lo lejos "¡Subir el volumen!" y a continuación se subió, no sé quien lo hizo o de donde salió la música, pero parecía que mis oídos iban a explotar. Habían varios altavoces por la casa y eso se notaba.

De repente, giré la vista y la vi allí, con su cara angelical.

"_Tenía el pelo largo y de un color rubio vivo, sus mechones caían esparcidos por su espalda. Una bufanda blanca le cubría todo el cuello. Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron esos ojos color mar, atentos y con misterio, escondían una gran historia, seguro. __"_

Me miró a los ojos, y rápidamente mostró una muestra de horror y preocupación, lo que me extrañó, y de la nada apareció un balón de fútbol americano que me golpeó en toda la cabeza, un poco más alto de la nuca, tan fuertemente que perdí el equilibrio cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento_."_

-¿Hemos llegado?-preguntó una voz dormilona de un joven castaño quien se encontraba pegado a la ventanilla del tren.

Su acompañante le miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿estaría despierto?. Cerró el libro que tenía en su regazo y lo guardó en una mochila junto con el bolígrafo con el cual estaba escribiendo.

-No sé cuanto faltará-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y miraba hacia el techo, pensativo.

-Deberías llamar a Carly…-aconsejó el aún adormilado castaño-No le gustaría que no le avisaras del viaje..

-Yo lo he hecho, pero gracias-contestó Freddie mirando el paisaje.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que me odia.

Gibby abrió rápidamente los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento, sin quitar la vista de Freddie, quien parecía tranquilo y sumiso. Gibby frunció el ceño y le miró más concentrado-¿Cómo que te odia? ¡Si no fue tu culpa!

-Dice que Sam no va a estudiar-respondió con un nudo en el estómago-por mi culpa, que le he hecho daño marchándome sin dejar rastro…Suena muy a mentira.

-Oh-Gibby miró el suelo y sacudió la cabeza-Tienes que hacerla entrar en razón, Freddie.

-No. Carly tiene razón, no debo entrar más en su vida, solo me haré mas daño-susurró con dolor en sus palabras-No debe mirar atrás, ni yo tampoco.

-Me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó exactamente Freddie-suspiró Gibby-¿Qué te hizo Sam, amigo?

-La culpa fue de los dos. No fuimos sinceros. Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos te contaré todo, pero ahora déjame, por favor, creo que necesito descansar un rato.

-Como quieres-concluyó su amigo volviendo a su antigua posición.

Freddie cerró los ojos lentamente y Gibby cerró solamente un ojo, observando a Freddie. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian"-murmuró antes de volver a quedarse profundamente dormido.


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola!, antes de nada siento mi tardanza en subir este capítulo, con el lío del nuevo curso y esas cosas casi no he tenido tiempo e inspiración. La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado este capítulo, creo que lo podría hacer mejor, pero en fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Un beso.**

* * *

Varias personas entraban y salían de aquel centro. La mayoría eran profesores de la universidad de Yale y otros muchos alumnos. En el campus de la universidad se encontraban algunos estudiantes, hablando animadamente mientras disfrutaban de su pequeño descanso o estudiando un examen para principios de curso que se aproximaba.

-¡Esto va a ser genial!-exclamó Carly con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras caminaba con su mejor amiga.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que enviaron sus solicitudes de admisión, Sam y ella, a Yale University, y hace apenas 24 horas que se habían enterado de su aceptación en la universidad. Ninguna se lo acababa de creer.

-Ya lo creo-continuó Sam mientras paseaba cerca de su amiga, observando y disfrutando de su ahora universidad-Está claro, este es mi nuevo objetivo. Si estoy aquí es por algo, el destino lo ha querido.

Carly esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de su amiga, se alegraba de volverla a ver sonreír y disfrutar de la vida como solía hacer antes.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a la primera visita personal con el decano-comentó la morena mientras se metía dentro de un recinto y andaba por los pasillos aún asombrada de todo a su alrededor.

-Espera-dijo Sam cogiendo del brazo a Carly, haciendo que se parara.

-¿Sí?-preguntó impacientemente Carly.

-Yo tengo que ir al ver a mi profesor de Literatura, nos dijo que nos reuniéramos en la aula 106, me tengo que ir al otro edificio-dijo señalando a través de la puerta de cristal a otro edifico negro al otro lado del campus.

-Oh, ¿y tú cuando tienes la charla con el decano? ¿lo sabes?-la rubia negó con la cabeza, pero no estaba preocupada por eso, ya llegaría-está bien, ¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro-sonrió ampliamente la rubia, alejándose de su amiga después de darse un cálido abrazo.

-Suerte en la reunión.

-Gracias Carly-susurró la rubia mientras se dirigía a su clase.

Paseaba por los pasillos de esa gran universidad, definitivamente, era completamente diferente al instituto. Todo limpio y reluciente, con olor a vencedores, con seguridad en cada paso que daba y sobretodo con una gran sonrisa que nadie podría quitarla. Por una vez en su vida tenía ganas de que el verano pasara rápido.

Así es como debía de ser.

Iba tan concentrada en sus propias pensamientos que olvidó por completo el resto del mundo, chocándose con una persona que también iba apresurado con sus cosas.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, solo que la otra persona se le cayeron además todos los libros que tenía sujetos en sus brazos.

-Lo siento-se disculpó rápidamente una voz masculina-No me fijé por donde andaba.

Sam, en el suelo, sintió una gran furia en su interior, aunque sabía que cierta parte era su culpa por ir distraída. Un año antes le habría gritado y seguramente haberle dado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero no. Intentó olvidarlo ya que quería causar una buena impresión y fingió una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Sam, Sam Puckett?-preguntó el otro chico observándola de arriba a bajo, realmente asombrado por lo que sus ojos veían y con una pizca de miedo.

Ella frunció el ceño y rápidamente descubrió quien era la persona que se encontraba en frente suya, por lo que no pudo evitar poner una cara de horror y maldecir todo a su alrededor. No se alegre precisamente de lo que veía.

-Oh, no..

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?, ¡Soy Jack Tomson! Fuimos juntos en el instituto-dijo ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo.

Sam miró su mano y con cierta molestia la aceptó. Ese chico nunca le cayó bien. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Melanie, la hermana gemela de Sam, incluso lo llegó a estar de Carly, pero, prácticamente hacía todo lo que ella le pedía, le seguía a todos sitios, y lo peor es que Melanie ni se inmutaba, simplemente le parecía un gran amigo al que podía contarlo todo sin miedo a ser juzgada. "_Incrédula"-_pensó.

-Hola-contestó secamente la rubia-No me digas que también estudiarás aquí.

-Bueno-pensó dubitativo el muchacho-más o menos. Estudiaré varias asignaturas aquí, si es lo que te interesa saber. ¿Te han aceptado en Yale?

-Así es, así que quiero empezar de cero-comentó poniendo énfasis a la última palabra.

-Entiendo-dijo con cara de interesante su viejo compañero-¿Enserio te han aceptado? ¡Tus notas si que han debido de cambiar! Te alegrará saber que esto no es como el instituto, aquí la gente es mucho más madura y no existe el estatus social, así que no solo serás popular por ser guapa.

Sam mostró media sonrisa con la esperanza de que esa incómoda situación terminara pronto.

-Ajá, así es.

-Entonces Freddie seguro que ha tenido que ver en eso-afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

Sam se quedó callada, era lo peor que ahora mismo le podía pasar, nombrar a Freddie. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción y seguridad. Nada le podía destruir ese momento y más Freddie, no, no estaba dispuesta a darle ese lujo a él. Hacía días que había conseguido dejar de pensar en él y esto no le haría desperdiciar todo su esfuerzo.

-¿Y cómo está el? ¿estudiaréis juntos? Debe de ser emocionante que tu novio estudie aquí, ¿eh? Que suerte tenéis de teneros el uno al otro.

Sam agachó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuese él, pasó de ser una situación incómoda a una violenta en menos de un minuto.

-Él y yo ya no estamos juntos. Él estudiará en Harvard. Vive en Boston con Gibby Gibson.

-Oh-fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron decir en ese momento a Jack-Lo siento mucho, es una pena, hacíais una bonita pareja juntos.

-Gracias, me tengo que ir a clases de Literatura, adiós Jack, ya nos veremos.

-Está bien, adiós, Sam. Me he alegro de verte.

-Igualmente.

Suspiró, esto no le podía pasar antes de haber empezado las clases. ¡Ni siquiera era el primer día! Resopló y se apresuró en llegar pronto a su aula, lo último que le podía pasar era llegar tarde a la reunión de su próximo profesor.

_Día 14._

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Gibby y yo nos instalamos en Boston. La verdad es que nos va bastante bien, nuestro apartamento es muy acogedor, no tiene pinta de hogar, pero está decorado al gusto de los dos. Tengo que dar las gracias a Gibby, que en verdad ha sido el que se ha encargado de organizarlo todo, así que no me puedo quejar de nada. _

_En cuanto se acabe el verano más o menos, empezaré a estudiar en Harvard y Gibby en Columbia, me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de él por conseguir entrar en esa universidad, nadie se lo esperaba, igual que le ha pasado a Sam con Yale. ¿Qué como me he enterado de lo de Yale?. No, no por Carly, por Gibby. Hizo una visita a Seattle por no sé que y terminó visitando a mi madre y a Spencer, quien se lo contaron todo.  
_

-Oye, Freddie, tengo que irme a trabajar ya. Volveré en dos horas, cuida de la casa-gritó Gibby mientras se escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta de entrada.

_Ah, sí, Gibby trabaja y no justamente por necesidad. Hace un par de días conoció a una chica, Amanda creo, que trabaja en una cafetería cerca de casa y están buscando empleado. Gibby se ofreció voluntario con la excusa que llevaba tiempo buscando trabajo-_cosa que es completamente mentira-_pero la chica le aceptó enseguida ya que su tío es el dueño de la cafetería y creo que a ella también le gusta Gibby._

_Aprovecharé que estoy completamente solo para seguir contando la historia sobre.. Bueno, la historia. _

"Al abrir los ojos lo primero que visualicé fue a Carly mirándome con cara de preocupación, acompañado de Brad, que también estaba arrodillado a su lado, observándolo todo y con el balón que supongo que me habría golpeado la cabeza en la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó temblorosamente Carly.

-Creo que sí-dije mientras pasaba de estar tumbado en el suelo a sentarme sobre él-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alguien te dio con esto-dijo esta vez Brad mostrando en su mano el balón de fútbol americano-Menos mal que estás bien. Parecía un gran golpe.

-Gracias-respondí un poco mareado mientras me levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Carly y Brad.

Varios adolescentes me miraban fijamente, estaba rodeado por ellos, esperando alguna reacción mía. Miré al frente y cuando la gente empezó a marcharse asegurándose de que me encontraba bien la pude volver a ver, a ella, sentada, mirándome con cara de no entender, con un chico sentado a su lado, mantuvimos la mirada durante unos instantes hasta que Carly se volvió a poner entre nosotros.

-Será mejor que te sientes, te vas a caer-dijo cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome hasta una silla próxima-Ha debido de ser un gran golpe.

-Gracias Carly. Sí, eso parece.

-De nada-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Gibby?

-Está en el baño, no se ha enterado de nada. Él es así, en fin.

Sonreí e intenté volver a encontrar con la mirada a esos ojos azules, pero nada, no los encontré, fue como si hubiera desaparecido de ahí en un instante. Suspiré e intenté volver a fijarme en Carly, pero también despareció.

-¡Ey, Freddie!-gritó animadamente Gibby a mis espaldas, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?-le gruñí mientras me volvía a sentar bien en la silla-Mientras tu estabas en el baño me han lanzado un balón de fútbol americano en la cabeza.

-¿Enserio?-rió fuertemente Gibby, lo que provocó mi enfado.

-Sí, tú ríete-murmuré con ira en mis palabras.

-Hola chicos, me había ido un momento-dijo una nueva voz femenina. Los dos miramos la nueva persona que nos había hablado y rápidamente pude ver a Carly, pero no estaba sola. Una rubia la acompañaba mirándonos atentamente y sin ningún rasgo en ella.

Era ella. Era esa persona que segundos antes de que aquel balón me golpeaba me miró.

-Ella es Sam, mi mejor amiga-concluyó la morena con una gran sonrisa"


End file.
